


Text Me In The Morning

by TheRatKing



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone is in their early 20s, Lifeguard Sebastian, M/M, Pickup lines smoother than a bald guy's head, Water Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRatKing/pseuds/TheRatKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel and his friends go to a water park. While waiting for his friends, he gets hit on by a hot lifeguard. While waiting in line, Ciel meets him again and has some more (bad) pickup lines used on him. At the end of the day he's given a paper with Sebastian's name and number on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Me In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my last field trip of the year that was at a water park. While I was there I was like, to one of my friends, "Oh mi gawsh. What if Sebastian was a lifeguard and was like totally hitting on Ciel." And thus The Power Puff Girls were born! Jk. Only this fic was born. Ok, I'm gonna go now.

It was one of those really hot days where all you want to do is either stay inside with the A/C turned on or when you just want to go outside and swim all day and have Jumbo Freezes with your friends. Today, Ciel decided along with his friends, that they should go and check out the new water park that opened recently. This new park was all over the news attracting attention from tourists and Londoners each.

Ciel decided to pick up some of his friends and drive there in his car while Soma and the others drove there in a different car. The blue haired adult has Alois and Doll while Soma had Agni and Lizzie. They arrived at 10 AM and wasted no time getting their administration stuff done.

“I’m so excited! This is the first time I’ve been to a water park.” Alois commented as he smiled and walked along with the other towards the change rooms.  “I’m pretty sure it’s everyone’s first time at one. Am I correct?” Ciel asked the others when they entered the change room building. All the others gave some sort of confirmation towards him assumption.

Ciel had only took a minute to get changed into his dark blue swim trunks while the others took much longer. To pass the time he stood leaning up against the wall with head tilted back and eyes closed.

“Hey, has anyone told you what’s wrong with you today?”

Blue eyes shot open in anger as he turned to see the source of the insult. He looked up to see a much taller man looking down at him. The dude must have been about 6’ tall, standing a good six or seven inches above Ciel. The blue haired adult momentarily cursed his 5’5” height because he had to crane his neck to meet him in the eyes. His black chin length hair falling around a beautifully sculpted face and blood red slightly chocolaty eyes, and the lifeguard tanktop gave off a nice view of his muscular deltoids, triceps and biceps and many other -ceps and -oids muscles. For a moment Ciel was stupefied before he regained his composure at the memory of being insulted. “Excuse me?”

“Was that a ‘no’?”

‘ _What the hell is this guys problem?_ ’, Ciel thought to himself. “Yes, of course it’s a ‘no’!” He shot back bitterly.

Ciel vaguely heard the sound of Soma and the others approaching him and the stranger, but he paid no mind. The taller handsome man smiled brightly at the group behind Ciel before responding. “Good, because there’s not a damn thing.”

Ciel felt his face heat up at the incredibly cheesy pickup line. _‘Oh my gosh.’_

“Your face is rather red, are you feeling alright?” The man asked in a low silky voice as he reached up and light put the back of his hand on Ciel’s cheek and lightly stroked it before pulling back.

Ciel blushed even harder. _‘Oh my gosh someone please...’_ The man was really good at this, the smile was just the right one to not look creepy, the distance between them was close but not too close and the tone of voice was just right to make anyone blush. “You should be careful in the sun. You wouldn’t want to get any hotter than you already are.” The man said as he turned around and winked before walking off leaving Ciel standing there in a very awkward stance.

“...uh….ah….” He stammered as the handsome man walked away towards another lifeguard who looked similar to him. The pair soon disappeared in the crowd of people walking around the huge park.

A burst of laughter resounded behind him and he turned to see Alois and the other guys laughing accompanied by Lizzie smiling and Doll winking while giving thumbs up.

“Shut up!”

“Dude, that was _smooth._ ” Alois complimented as he strode over in his black short swim shorts. “And who knew you could catch such hot guys. Dayum.”

“Whatever.” He growled at his friends. “And Alois, what the hell are you wearing. Those things are so short.”

“Hey! I happen to _like_ them. And besides I look good.” He praised himself as he struck a pose to further prove his point. Ciel smiled and rolled his eyes at his friend’s eccentric personality. He turned his attention to his other friends. Soma was in his blue and golden lined swim trunks beside Agni in his dark green trunks holding each other’s hands. Lizzie was in a robin egg blue and brown bikini standing beside her was Doll in a simple white one piece with some ruffles and white roses at the top of the bathing suit. “Anyways, c’mon let’s put our bags in our lockers and go have some fun!” Lizzie chirped with a wide smile.

They decided it would be a good idea if everyone shared a locker with someone else, that way there they would take up less room as a group and save some money on renting a locker each. Once, that was finished they walked off towards a map that displayed what each ride was and where to find them. “Which one do you guys wanna do first?” Ciel asked.

“That one looks fun.” Soma answered as he pointed towards one named ‘Dead Drop’. Doll leaned forward and read the description. “ ‘ _Looking down from a height of almost 30 metres, Dead Drop is a scary slide. An almost straight drop off awaits you, accelerating to a breakneck speed before it lets you rest peacefully in the end. Not for the weak!_ ’. Are you sure about this one first?” She asked.

“You’re not afraid are you?” Soma teased her.

“No.”

“Alright. Then let’s go.” He said as he pulled Agni along with him.They all followed his lead and walked over in the direction that the sign said to go in. Once they arrived to the right place, they had to climb a ginormous staircase. When they finally got to the top, Ciel’s thighs burned a little bit as a sort of reminder to him that he should work out a little more.

Leaning against the metal railing was the same lifeguard that the other one who flirted with him from before walked towards. His hair was a dark black giving off slight undertones of purple and deep indigo blue. They made eye contact and Ciel felt very uncomfortable under the strong gaze of his golden eyes, analyzing and dissecting him.

Soma let go of Agni’s hand and stepped up for his turn to go down the slide. The golden eyed man ran through the instructions quickly while waiting for the green light to go on indicating that it was the right time to let him go down without colliding with the other person down below. After Soma went down the slide, Agni, Doll, and Lizzie went next.

While Ciel was standing there waiting for his turn to go down, he lifeguard decided to talk to him. “Sorry about my friend if he made you uncomfortable.”

Ciel looked up at him. “It’s okay.”

The light flashed green and the lifeguard gave him the go ahead. “I’m Claude by the way.” He added last minute as Ciel readied himself with the metallic bar on the top of the white tube. “I’m Ciel.”

He swung himself forward with the metal bar and immediately lied down to avoid hitting his head. The first 10 feet or so were in complete darkness before he was almost falling down at a 90° angle. The rest of the slide went by extremely fast and he could feel his heartbeat accelerate at the thrill of the adrenaline. He slowed to a stop and pushed his wet hair out of his face and walked over towards Agni and the others with a huge smile plastered on his face dripping wet face. They waited for Alois to come down before they could go to the next ride.

After that ride, they spent the rest of the day going down other slides that pleased them. At around noon, Soma and Alois were complaining how they were hungry. “You know, at lunch hour all the other people are going to be going to go and eat, that leaves us with less people to have to wait behind. So let’s go and hit the big rides because we’ll have a shorter time to wait. Then we can go and eat. Yeah?”

The two hungry ones quieted after that as they saw his point of view. “So which one will we go to then?”

“How about the Double Trouble and then the Boomerang?” Agni suggested.

They made their way to the Double Trouble first and went down it paired up in groups of two. After that they went to the Boomerang where they could go down as a whole group. While waiting in line for the people ahead of them to get into the rubber raft/boat, Lizzie teased Ciel by asking, “Hey, do you think you’ll see Mr. Handsome Lifeguard again?”

“No, probably not. This park is massive” Ciel said as they advanced to get into the huge rubber boat donut thing. “I seriously doubt we’ll see him again.”

“Please watch your step,” A eerily familiar voice told him. The blue haired teen looked away from Lizzie to see who was speaking to him. “I wouldn’t want you falling for anyone else.” The lifeguard from the change rooms finished.

Snorts and giggles sounded from Lizzie, Agni, Alois and Soma and Doll nudged Ciel with her elbow. “Uh, thanks? Ok.” He blushed a deep red as he mentally bitch slapped himself for answering in such a stupid manner. He got into the rubber boat/raft along with Lizzie and the others. “Oh, don’t worry, Mr. Lifeguard, if he falls I’m sure you’ll catch him.” Doll encouraged.

“Of course, if I couldn't catch him, life wouldn’t be worth guarding.” He replied smoothly as he prepared to push them off the platform and onto the steep slide downwards. Ciel noticed the man’s black fingernails. Normally painted nails didn’t look good on a dude but he seemed to pull it off amazingly. “Hold on tight.” The lifeguard instructed them as he looked over at the blue eyed teen and winked as he pushed the raft down into the water once the light turned green.

Alois and Soma were laughing very hard at the scene that had played out before them just moments ago and as well as the water that gushed up at the sides of the raft and onto their unsuspecting backs, drenching them from head to toe. When it was finally time to be heading back home and they had changed back into their clothes from before, they started to make their way out of the change rooms and towards the parking lot.

As they were leaving the change rooms Ciel felt a hand land on his shoulder so he stopped and turned around to see who it was. The lifeguard who flirted with Ciel smiled down at him as he handed him a folded piece of paper.

Ciel didn’t have to wonder what was written on the paper because he already knew. It was probably his phone number and name. “And this one is to an ‘Alois’?” The man said as he read the words ‘For Alois’ written on the outside. “Me!” The blond answered and took the paper from the man’s thumb and index finger. Ciel opened the paper and quickly read what was written inside.

_Sebastian Michaelis_

_(20) 666-1357_

Ciel refolded the piece of paper and pocketed it. “Thank you, Sebastian. Keep your phone charged and at hand tonight.” Ciel teased him with a small smile.

“Oh, don’t worry about me. No way am I missing that phone call.” Sebastian said with a grin. He waved goodbye to the others and walked off towards the parking lot.

“Whose number did you get Alois?” Doll asked as she leaned over and read the paper that Alois was reading. “I got Claude’s number and a little message to go with it; ‘ _Those shorts looked great on you._ ’ Hah! See Ciel? I’m not the only one who thinks they look great on me.” Alois said as he stuck out his tongue to playfully mock Ciel.

“Yeah, whatever, dude.” He said with a small grin.

After Ciel had dropped off his friends and had taken a shower to get the chlorine out of his hair and off his skin, he changed into a white t-shirt and black sweat pants. The blue haired adult walked over to his massive bed and flopped face first into his large array of fluffy pillows. He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and welcomed a moment of peace before he reached over to his bedside table and unplugged his iPhone from its charger cord.

Resting under his phone was the folded white paper that Sebastian had given him. He grabbed it and sat crosslegged in the middle of his bed. He contemplated calling or texting. Finally, Ciel decided on calling. The phone on the other line rang four times and Ciel was wondering if Sebastian was just bluffing about wanting him to call. However those doubts subsided as the ringing stopped and a smooth voice answered. “ _Hello?_ ”

“Hi, it’s me from the water park.”

“ _Hello, Me-From-The-Water-Park. I’m Sebastian._ ”

Ciel let out a small soft laugh at the generic dad joke and smiled. “My name is actually Ciel.”

“ _That’s french. Are you french?_ ”

“No. I was born and raised in London. You?”

“ _‘_ In west Philadelphia born and raised. On the playground was where I spent most of my days. _’_ “

“You were born in west Philadelphia?” Ciel was kinda confused why Sebastian suddenly decided to sing that answer.

" _No._ ” Sebastian laughed. “ _It’s a quote from an American TV show from 90s called ‘The Fresh Prince Of Bel Air.’ Don’t you know it?_ ”

“Nope.” Ciel answered as he leaned back and rested his back against the pillows. “Is being a lifeguard your full time job?”

“ _Thankfully it isn’t. I’m a veterinarian in training and I needed a summer job so I chose lifeguarding._ ” They continued talking well into the night about random things that popped into their heads. He found it was easy talking to Sebastian. When things would get quiet after talking about something, it wouldn’t be an awkward silence at all, in fact it was a comfortable silence. At around 3 AM Ciel was getting really tired.

“ _You sound tired._ ” Sebastian commented.

“I am. I think I’m going to go to sleep now. Goodnight, Sebastian. Will I be able to talk to you tomorrow?”

“ _Of course. Goodnight, Ciel. Sleep well._ ”

“Ok. Bye.” Ciel hung up and put his phone back on charge and slid under the soft warm covers. He was looking forward to a summer filled with his friends, swimming, late night video game playing, junk food, and now he was looking forward to add seeing Sebastian to that list.


End file.
